Gotham's Fallen Angel Chapter one
by Sarina Todd
Summary: When Katie is too naive to see the danger she is in. It's most defiantly way too late. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a redo of chapter one, I liked the first one but it was obviously not my best work seeing as I wrote it at five in the morning and was tired to say the least. But seeing as its now five in the evening it may turn out better.

If not then hey, at least I tried.

Chapter One  
Gotham's Fallen Angel

Today is not a good day. Actually it's the worst kind of day. One of them days where it seems EVERYTHING is going wrong. Let me fill you in a little.  
Waking up this morning I was late for work because my alarm clock ran out of batteries. Typical.  
The bus zoomed right past me at the bus station, leaving me to walk to work. (It's only a ten minute walk but I'm not one for physical exertion when I can avoid it. )  
I got chewed out by my boss for being late. It seems instead of covering for me, one of the other waitresses at my job tattled. Even if they didn't it's a small restaurant he would of guessed after 30 minutes I wasn't there eventually.  
Then I had to deal with the everyday waitress stress, well at least the ones in Gotham. The mobsters doing their dirty dealings in the back, the "hey toots how about your number" and the usual bullshit.  
But now this is the icing on the cake that is my day. The cherry on my ice cream and the pick of the fucking crop. My bank account has been emptied. All the rent money, all the food money and all my rainy day funds have been taken.

So leaving work I'm more than a little pissed off and I'm more than ready to rip some ones head off. Now don't get the wrong idea about me usually I'm the one who avoids conflict likes it the plague. Sure I can be sarcastic and have a dark sense of humour at times. But I'm like a little kitten when it comes to actual conflict, I don't like watching it and I definitely don't want to partake in it. Meow.

I'm heading down the street after work towards the bank, hoping and praying to a God I don't believe in that I made the mistake and my account is very much untouched as I hope. Because if I miss paying my rent again, my landlord will most probably kick me out onto the street. He isn't a nice guy he is very much asshole of the year. For the seven miserable years I have been living there I have missed rent twice, FUCKING TWICE, in seven years. But the asshole has the memory of an elephant and reminds me every week when the rent is about due, "Remember Katie, this is your last chance, one more missed payment and I'll throw your ass in the gutter." So with impending homelessness hanging over my head like a noose I quicken my pace to get to the bank.

As I walked into the bank I looked around as its beautiful design. The tall columns, the perfectly polished marble floor, the sparkling hanging lights and beautiful clear huge windows left me in wonder. Not only could I never afford anything even close to this lavishness, I probably couldn't even begin to guess how much it all cost. But I guess when your funded by the mob you can afford to be extravagant. Maybe I should look into it, seems like a good business. Life expectancy is short sure, but being a civilian in Gotham isn't much better. And if the mob didn't get you the dirty cops certainly would. It would be totally naïve to think all cops are shinning members of the community, and if they were, they were usually killed off fast by some up and coming criminal. No point in sugar coating reality folks.

Thankfully there was only a short line of people and as I stepped behind an older gentleman he turned halfway around and smiled at me.

"Good afternoon." He said as I smiled in return.  
"It's getting on to be the evening now." I replied as I looked out the windows to see the daylight dwindling down and the streetlamps softly starting to illuminate.  
He followed my gaze, "Ah my watch must have stopped again, damn thing ha ha must have forgotten to wind it this morning. Do you have the time?"  
"Yeah sure," I lifted my wrist to glance at my own watch, "It's half past five." I answered.  
"Ahh thank you very much, miss?"  
"My names Katie. Katie Jones." I held out my hand for him to shake and as he did he said "My names Robert Taylor." He smiled again but quickly started to sigh when the line moved forward no more than an inch. He was third in line but obviously not very happy about it.

"Banks these days hey. Back in my day they were small and run by someone you knew. Now I couldn't even tell you if a man or a monkey runs this place." He huffed, clearly becoming impatient with the line. "Now I have to wait for damn near ten minutes just to get some money out. My Granddaughters birthday you see." The smile returned to his face when he mentioned his family.

"She's five," He beamed as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out his wallet he showed me a picture. "She's called Adrianne. Isn't she the prettiest little darling you've ever seen?"

"She is so adorable." I could see his smile in the little girl's face, with big blue eyes and long blonde hair she is a beautiful little girl. A stark opposite to me, with shoulder length red hair and green eyes….Also I'm in my twenties and she is five, small age gap.

I felt a pang of sadness within me. Not here, not now, not ever. Trying to contain my older memories and put them back in a chain covered locked chest deep inside of me where they belonged, I changed the subject.  
"You know you can take money out of the machines outside though?" I asked not knowing whether he actually knew or not.

"I don't trust machines; I would rather have a real person to deal with. Also can't charm a machine either." He winked. Sly old Robert, an old charmer, the female tellers didn't stand a chance.  
I laughed as the line began to move.

"Next in line please." As Robert looked behind him to the teller, he quickly tipped his cap and gave me another smile before walking away. Funny how a three minute conversation can brighten your mood, it was almost like the bad events of today never happened. But as I heard "Who is next please?" I quickly remembered my empty bank account and walked to the window next to Robert.

"Good evening madam and welcome to 'The Bank of Gotham'. How may I assist you today?" I was nearly blinded by the overly whitened teeth. Of all the bank tellers I get the preppy, bleached, and jumped up human chiwawa. I inwardly groaned and took my bank card of my purse.

"Hi, I'm actually here because it seems my banks been emptied and it wasn't by me. It had all my rent money in there and I really need it back." I handed over my bank card.

"Well okie dokie Miss….Jones. I will have a quick lookie look and see what the problem is quick as a flash. " She practically sang at me and nearly blinded me again with her shiny whitened pearls. Damn I need sun glasses; she should really wear a notice around her neck. 'Caution overly happy and keep vigilant for my smile, it may blind.' As I heard her clicking her long fingernails across her keyboard I resisted the urge to sigh and start to tap my foot impatiently.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" I had barely turned around before I heard a gunshot echo through the building and the screams begin. As I looked toward the door there was a swarm of men, about fifteen or so invading the bank. Carrying big guns and wearing disturbing clown masks that looked like the belonged in a horror movie instead of a bank robbery. I guess it served to add more fear to the victims.

I instantly went down to the ground and pressed myself against the wood behind me and inched closer to Robert, the man I had met before. I was desperate to find some security, thankfully he held me hand as we sat on the marble floor I had earlier been admiring. Watching on in terror as the men started waving guns in people's faces and tying their hands behind their backs.

"Fuck." I swore as I realised they were making their way down towards us. Tying and yelling as they went.

"Hello citizens of Gotham. I'm ah so very sorry to interrupt you as you go about your. Buis-nesssss. But I need to make a withdrawal and I'm in a bit of a hurry. I hope you don't mind if I ha ha skip the que do you? Haahaha" I stole a glance towards the voice and it was another clown, only this one didn't wear a mask like the others. But his painted face looked even more frightening. Also the long scars along his cheeks, covered in red, appearing as if he had a huge Cheshire smile. Thanks for the nightmares I will no doubt be having now. Asshole.

"That's the Joker." I heard a hushed whisper and for a minute couldn't place it until I felt my hand squeeze. "Don't worry, we'll be alright." Unfortunately for both of us, he didn't whisper the last part.

"Old man, don't make promises you can't keep." One of the masked clowns made his way toward us and grabbed Roberts hands tying his hands together. "Now shut the fuck up." As the clown came to me to tie my hands Robert said "I'm not scared of young thugs like you. Nothing but scum." He dropped my hands and went back to Robert. "Oh you should be old man, you really should." He stomped his foot on the floor like a child when throwing a tantrum and delivered a sharp kick to Roberts ribs. I only noticed the small knife sticking out when he retracted his foot and kicked him again.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I screamed "What the fucks wrong with you!" I took my jacket off, quickly folding it and pressing it against his wounds. I put my hand to Roberts face as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Talking to me like that. Sounds like the bitch needs taught some manners." Without warning there was a gunshot and the masked clown suddenly fell in front of me, his blood already pooling around his temple.

"No. But it appears you were in aha dire need." For a second I was filled with relief at the prospect of being saved, until it was replaced with horror. "Sorry about my err associate here. He always did have a quick quick temper." He pulled up the dead clowns head by his hair. "You always seemed like a ah, a bad egg. I'm going to have to ah-let you go ahaha." He dropped the head and it made a sickening thud as it landed back on the floor.

"Now now kiddies, daddy needs to talk business with the nice lady." He stood to the side of me leaning against the window, a little too close for comfort but I'm not about to bite the ankle of the one, who technically saved me. Technically.  
"Why hello there, I'm going to need to make a withdrawal." Miss preppy seemed to have lost her prep and whimpered as she stood up slowly. "NOW!" He barked making her squeal. She practically ran to open the door leading to the vaults. He waved his hand at the other clowns as they picked up duffel bags. "You, under the desk. I'm going to need you to empty all the trays and step away from the silent alarm. Before things get really, shall we say ah bloody."

I turned my attention back to Robert. His face had grown pale but the bleeding seemed to have slowed. He groaned loudly as he tried to shift.

"Excuse me I'm ah, I'm trying to discuss my finances up here. If you, if you don't mind." I could hear him sucking on his cheeks and tried not to shudder thinking about it.

"He needs a Doctor, he has lost a lot of blood." I barely whispered.

The Joker crouched next to me looking at Robert. "Ouch. Don't worry it's barely a scratch, old pop here will be fine."I groaned loudly "He isn't my dad and no he won't."

"Granddad? Uncle? Please tell me he isn't your husband."

"Jesus Christ I don't know him ok, but please, he needs help. Can you not see how much pain he is in?" I looked up into his blackened eyes trying to find some sort of human emotion behind the purple suit and paint. What I found wasn't promising; if anything it made me even more afraid.

"If your that bothered I can put him out of his misery." He pulled out a switch blade and swung the knife up."

"Don't you dare!" I said between my teeth. I stared straight into his eyes. I was scared as fuck but I wasn't about to let him know that. "Ohhhhh kitty is angry. A little fight still in you. I like that. Hey you want to know how I got these scars?"

"Boss we got the money we're good to go." The Joker slumped his head down. "Trying to talk to the little lady, you are so rude-" Before he could finish sirens sounded outside and police burst through the door. The joker leaned over me and took Roberts arm. "Hey old boy lets go for a, a little ride." "No!" I pulled the jokers arms away and apparently he didn't like the contact. "Take me instead, Robert will die if you take him."

"Your chances aren't too good either, but who am I to deny a lady." He grasped my upper arms and dragged me up. He put a gun to my temple and pulled my back against his chest. "Commissioner Gordon! How nice to see you, tell me how's the wife and kids?" He laughed and backed a couple of steps back, taking me with him. My hands instantly went to his arm around my chest trying to keep my balance.

"Let the girl go Joker!" The commissioner yelled angrily. I could feel the gun being pressed harder to my head making me wince, "Now why would I do that Gordy? So your little buddies can pump me full of lead? Tsk tsk tsk. How stupid do you think I am. Hahaha no me and the little woman need to get going you see." He took his gun and shot one of the bigger windows behind us.

"Boys let's move out!" He yelled. I looked toward the officers who raised their guns. "No! Don't shoot, he'll kill her!" The joker dragged me back and I looked over to Robert who lifted his hand, trying in vain to reach me." Tears began to roll down my face as I suddenly realised. The joker wasn't one to keep his victims. He was going to kill me.

"Move it doll." I was forced back through the window and thrown into one of the large cars parked up on the curb. I stumbled in and pressed myself up against the door while the joker slid in next to me. "GO." He bellowed to the driver.

The last thought that went through my mind before we set off was, I still don't have the money to pay my rent…..

So this is the revised first chapter of my story. It's more than twice as long and I think a little better than the one I wrote before. Hopefully you agree and leave me lovely reviews, telling me how much you love me. If not I'm always open to critics too, as long as its constructive and doesn't make me cry and stuff my face with ice cream. Thanks for reading and chapter two will be up soon. Hopefully.

Love you guys x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Gotham's Fallen Angel

I don't own The Joker, Gotham or Batman. I only own my own characters who are so far Robert and Katie. Just thought I would put that out there. So yes this is my second chapter, I don't actually have any kind of story time line in mind I'm just kind of winging it so far. But I do hope you like it, and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Let's get down to business shall we.

I pushed myself as far as I could against the door. The Joker threw his automatic gun to the floor of the car and swung his arm across the back of the seats. He looked over at me, his tongue licking the scars in his cheeks. "Soooooo what should I call you?" I stared back in silence not trusting my voice to not shake. He lowered his head and stared at me with his blackened eyes. "When I ah, when I ask you a question," he licked his lips, "It's usually wise to answer me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the switchblade he had threatened to use on Robert. I turned my eyes away not liking the way the blade glistened in the low light of the car.

"Katie." I whispered.  
"Sorry doll you'll have to speak up. I didn't er didn't catch that." He moved closer to me.  
"Katie. My names Katie." I sighed.  
"Ahh pretty name for a pretty face."  
"Thanks I got it for my birthday." My eyes widened as I suddenly realised what I just said, stupid smart ass answers were not wise in this situation! There was silence in the car and I thought are those going to be my famous last words?  
But suddenly his manic laughter filled the car and I finally remembered to breathe.  
"I knew, I just knew you were going to be funny, but hell."  
He swung his arm across my shoulder and let his knife dangle right next to my face. I tried to move away from it but only managed to lean in closer to him. Smart idea Katie, let's snuggle the psychotic clown who took you hostage at gun point after you tried to be a hero. If only mum and dad were here and alive to see how well those 3 years of college paid off.

"Oh make yourself cosy there." I tried to push myself away again but he pulled me back. "Now now little Katie, sit still, or you might ah cut yourself." He giggled waving his knife a little. "We don't want that now do we." Still giggling but thankfully not waving the knife around. I tried to relax a little, as much as one can when sitting next to an unpredictable murderer who apparently wants to cuddle. His jacket was open and I could feel his chest through the thin material of his shirt. He had more muscle than I thought, with the baggy suit it was hard to tell. But I guess running and murder must be great for your abs.

I mentally shook myself.  
_Yeah Katie, instead of trying to figure a way out of this mess, lets drool over the clown.  
_Shut up I was merely making an observation.  
_Well try to observe an escape route, ours days been crappy enough without adding dead to the list.  
_I know. Seems like the doors the only option we have.  
_You're full of great ideas today aren't you? Try to be a hero, cuddle with a murdering clown _and_ now jump out of a speeding vehicle. Not only will it hurt like a bitch and probably break bones but if you had stopped your snuggle session to look out the window we are in the narrows.  
_I quickly looked out the window I was facing, and sure enough the car was speeding through the narrows. The part of Gotham where everyone's been stabbed or shot at least once. The light had also long gone but thankfully some of the street lights still worked.  
We are so fucked  
_Finally something we agree on. Was nice knowing you._

There wasn't much of choice here, either jump and possibly die or go with the joker and most definitely die. I'm pretty fucked either way but hopefully jumping gives me a chance at survival. I checked the see if the doors were locked and they weren't, the little pushy thing was still up not down. Finally some luck today. I also knew I had change in my pocket from the bus which never stopped for me. Still mad. But it's enough to make a phone call to the police or most probably an ambulance on a payphone seeing as my phone was in my jacket. I decided sooner was better than later, I don't know how long the narrows go on for but I don't want to find out. I steeled myself and tried to calm my nerves and muscles. They weren't too happy at the prospect of jumping out of a speeding car, weirdly.

I could hear the Joker humming to himself. I moved my hand slowly to the handle, moving slow enough so he wouldn't notice. As soon as my hand made contact with the cold metal, I threw myself against the door and pulled the handle. Trying my best to launch onto the pavement I used my feet and jumped. As I landed the adrenaline stopped me feeling the immediate pain, I quickly rose to my feet and felt a surge of hot pain flash through my knee and was pretty sure something was broken. Never the less I had to move, the car I had jumped from had stopped. Fucccckkkkk.

The joker leaned out and looked down the road at me. What the hell he was, smiling?  
"That sure was ballsy." I realised he wasn't going to actually get out of the car. "I'll be seeing you hahaha real soon doll. You're a hoot!" He waved his knife at me as he shut the door and the car once again sped off with the van still following, like a faithful puppy. Honour? Amongst thieves?

I felt blood begin to drip down my face and the adrenaline was starting to wear off, the pain was starting to become unbearable. I had to get to a phone before I pass out. Thankfully there was a payphone across the road. I practically ran, as well as I could with a limp that is, and fell on the phone. Feeling about for my change I stuck it in the coin slot and dialled 911.

_"Hello 911_ how can we _direct your call_?"  
"I need an ambulance."  
"Alright ma'am where is your location?"  
"I don't know I was kidnapped; I jumped out of the car. I have no idea where I am."  
"Try to keep calm ma'am. We have your location, I'm sending an ambulance your way now."  
"Thank you." I hung up the phone, I knew they liked you to stay on the phone but I wasn't up for chit chat right now. Everywhere hurt like nothing I have ever felt before, I immediately regretted my decision to jump out of a car. I mean really who does that?!

My shirt was ripped up from the jump. If i had my jacket it would of probably shielded my poor bleeding skin a little. But Robert had it pressed up against his wound. Probably covered in his blood by now. Blood is so hard to get out of clothes. I would probably have to throw it out. Great. A sharp pain exploded in my chest, and I guess that was a broken rib, really I have no idea I never had one of them before. I could feel the grit from the pavement all over my face and arms, terrified to look and see the damage. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the reassuring scream of sirens.

I slumped to the floor making my knee scream in pain.  
My vision was beginning to blur and darken.  
Shit maybe I was going to die.  
Alone. On the side of a road. In the narrows.  
Well fuck. A fucked up end to a fucked up day I guess. And my life.

Ok not as long as the first chapter but hopefully they will get longer with time. This is another product of my sleepless nights, so sorry if it sucks :( I hope it doesn't.  
But anyways review if you like, I don't think my portrayal of the Joker is very accurate but it's just how I imagine him to be. And I'm basing him off Heath Ledgers portrayal but Jack Nicolson also did a very good job. Heath brought the depth and intelligence but Jack brought the real insanity.

Why do I keep going off track! Jesus. Ok so yeah ^_^ Look out for chapter three, hopefully it will be up soon.

Good night guys and gals x


	3. Chapter 3

Gotham's Fallen Angel  
Chapter three

Before I start I would just like to say, thank you so much to Muffin who left a review for my story I was actually going to give up on it BUTTTTTT because you said you love it, I'm going to continue ^_^ thank you so much x And btw I love you too haha x

So in the last chapter we left off with Katie jumping out the car and keeping conscious long enough to ring an ambulance. Ouch right? Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint and I was having a bit of trouble figuring out how to add a chapter to the story so sorry for the wait ^_^

Joker belongs to Dc Comics, ever one else in this chapter in mine MUWHAHA-cough...excuse me

Without further ado….

My head felt like it was filled with fog. I know two things right now, one my name is Katie Jones. Two I feel like I have been hit by a truck, then crushed under a pile of bricks, then fed to a shark and then finally stuck into a blender and made into a smoothie full of pain and ouchie-ness. What the hell happened? And where the hell am I?

I blinked my eyes open and then closed them immediately as my eyes burned from the harsh light above me. Squinting I brought my arm to my face to shield my eyes. They grew accustomed to the asshole lights, and then the smell hit me. The smell of bleach, anti septic and that weird air spray they say smells of berries but it actually smells like a sweaty mans armpit. Burgh I guess I'm in hospital then. I thought they were supposed to help me feel better not assault my senses.

I groaned and tried to drag my arm further across my face but was stopped by something. As I looked to my right I could see the IV connected to my arm and had the sudden desire to pull it out like they do in movies. As I lifted my sight I could see out of the window as it looked out upon Gotham. Wow from here you can hardly even see the narrows. Must be nice, could even pretend it didn't exist…..

I pushed myself up and looked around suddenly feeling very naked without my clothes and only a hospital gown covering me. Every-where ached like a bitch. I closed my eyes and held my head in my hands as I remembered the events of the past day. The bank, the robbery, Robert, volunteering as hostage, the joker…. God the Joker.  
His nightmarish face flashed in my mind. His green tinted hair, the thick mask of white, the black coal eyes, his cruel manic smile and the scars stretching across his cheeks. I don't know what it was but there was something about him, something that intrigued me about him, about those eyes.

Oh not forgetting the car diving. My grand escape plan. I won't be forgetting that for a while, especially with these nifty reminders covering my skin. I felt over my body to assess the damage. Bruising across my left should and some cuts on my right, they'll heal relatively quickly. A sore slash on my forehead, partially hidden by my hair but I couldn't feel stitches. By some ill judgement I poked about and felt the sharp pain of bruises on my face, bet those make me look real hot. Looking down my arms there was only a couple of cuts looking as though they were more or less already healed. I lifted the blanket to see my legs and they looked like hell, especially on my knee. It was bandaged up but I could still see the purple skin beneath leaking out. I felt a tug in my side as I bent over surveying my legs. I sat up and began to carefully feel around. But the bandages made it impossible to feel anything under them. I could feel a pain though in my right side, it didn't feel good. I hope they didn't steal my organs while I slept….Just as I was ready to go demand my kidneys back a kindly looking nurse stepped in the room.

"Oh chicken your awake, that's fantastic." An older lady came over to my bed; she looked really sweet and caring in her nurse's outfit. She bent over to retrieve my chart and gave it a look over; making some notes with a pen she lifted from her pocket. "Let's see Katie Jones, yes you came in a couple of days ago. Quite the state too, the police have been waiting to talk to you but you obviously had to recover from your surgery-"

"My what?!" So they did steal my kidneys! Kidney stealers!  
"Surgery darling. You had somehow got a massive shard of glass embedded into your stomach. Dr had to check it hadn't cut into any major organs but luckily for you it didn't cut anything too bad. But you'll have a scar."  
Lucky? We obviously differed on our judgments of lucky.  
"Darling I was looking at your records and we didn't have any one to call, want me to get someone here for you? Your parents? Siblings? Any family?" She enquired placing the chart back at the foot of my bed.  
"No thank you. There's no one to call." My eyes tingled and I quickly took a deep breath in an attempt to stop the tears. Thankfully she understood and placed her hand over mine.  
"Ok chicken. I'll go tell the doctor you're awake." She gave my hand one last squeeze and left.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed as soon as she left. There was no way I was going to stay here for longer than was absolutely necessary and I felt fine. Except for the pain that is, apart from that I was dandy. I took the IV out of my arm and brushed my fingers through my hair. What I needed was a nice hot shower and a bottle of whiskey. I grabbed the dressing gown hung over the back of the chair next to my bed and wrapped it around myself. After I talked to the doctor I was out of here. As I waited my eyes drifted back to the window, if it was any one else looking over Gotham they might not think it was so bad. I would like to have that, the optimism they must have. The silver lining mindset but I know better, I have seen the worst of this city and have yet to see the best. Maybe one day it'll surprise me and prove me wrong. But almost certainly not.

"Miss Jones?" A deep voice sounded from behind me scaring the hell out of me. I slightly jumped and turned around; relieved it was just the doctor.  
"Yes sorry I was in a world of my own." I answered, he nodded and looked down at his clipboard. "Well seems like you had quite the night." I inwardly sighed it wasn't like it was much fun. "We will need to keep you for a couple of days for observation and to keep an eye on your injury's make sure they heal properly and don't get infected. Although the glass didn't damage any organs it still made you lose quite a bit of blood and the risk of infection is high should you leave."  
"Sorry doctor but I can't afford to stay here and no offence but I would rather be at home." I don't know what it was about this guy but he rubbed me the wrong way.  
"Miss Burns your hospital expenses have already been taken care of, so please remain until we discharge you." He gave me a sharp look and turned to leave. Well….his bedside manner left room for improvement, a football stadium size of improvement. I would have rather had psycho Dr Crane, at least from what I heard he was charming, crazy but charming.

I made a face at Dr. Attitude's back as he left my room. Stay here my ass, I'm out.  
I'm sure I could acquire some scrubs and sneak home before they even noticed. I hopped off the bed and began to shuffle towards the door. I paused as I heard voices just outside.

"-just another one from the narrows, would have been better if the ambulance had taken its time if you ask me. Regrettably she has become Mr. Taylor's new charity project, paid all her bills. What a waste, she'll just end up in the morgue in a few weeks' maybe days. No one just escapes the Joker."  
A small female voice chimed in "What would the Joker want with a nobody from the narrows anyway?"  
"Who knows Nancy, but do you think he would really leave a loose end like her? Mark my words someone like that won't last long."

I pushed open the door forcefully, sending dear old doc flying to the ground.  
"You deserved that." I said simply, I crouched down next to him "and unless you want that clipboard propelled up your ass, you better learn to mind your own business and keep your opinions to yourself." I stood back up and made my way down the corridor. Kind of at a loss of what do.

_Should of chocked him with his own stethoscope  
_We have bigger problems right now than some holier than thou Dr Thinking he is above everyone else. You heard him, the joker isn't one to leave loose ends  
_He'll probably be too busy with blowing up buildings and fighting Batman than to think of some no one from the Narrows, come on  
_Hey we don't live in the narrows…we just live close  
_Whatever, my point being he has bigger fish to fry. Anyway we don't even live there anymore  
_What do you mean?  
_Remember? "This is your last chance, one more late payment and you're out." The nurse said it's been a couple of days. We are now homeless too._

Fuck…I'm doomed. I'm absolutely irrevocably fucked. Just as I was contemplating jumping off the hospitals roof I heard a familiar voice in the room just a little bit down the hallway.

"-I'm sorry darling I can't be there. But enjoy your party ok? I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll see you when you visit tomorrow. Ok, goodbye princess."  
Was that who I thought it was? Was it Robert? I shuffled down the hallway and looked at the little white board next to the door.

**Doctor - Dr. Reed  
Patient – Mr. Robert Taylor**

Well I'll be damned. It's my charming guardian angel. I peeked sneakily around the corner of the door, wanting to see how he was but not intrude. He was sitting in a hospital bed surrounded by flowers, balloons and get well soon cards. It made my barren room feel a little sad. I turned away from the door; the least I could do was leave the man with his happiness. Who needs a unknown from the narrows darkening their doorway. Now where are the stairs for the roof?

"Are you here to see my father?" I turned around to see a dashing man in a suit standing in the doorway. Damn Houdini appearing from thin air. He was actually very handsome and looked exactly like a young Robert, except he had ginger hair and brown eyes.  
"I was just passing, sorry." I tried to go past him but he stepped in front of me.  
"Hold on, you're the girl, the girl from the bank. You are aren't you?" He turned into the room "Dad it's the girl from the bank here to see you." He grasped my hand and pulled me into the room. Robert looked up from his phone and smiled as he noticed me being dragged into the room.

"Katie? Oh you don't know how happy I am to see you." I walked over to the side of his bed and he gestured for me to sit in the chair. Lowering myself into it I felt a pain in my side, underneath the bandages, I couldn't help but wince at the sudden pain. He looked worried and asked "What's wrong is it your side? Do you need a Doctor? George, son go get a doctor." I held my hand up "No no no. Really I'm fine; I just talked to the doctor before coming here. He said I just need some rest is all." George stopped in his tracks and sat back down on the opposite side of Robert's bed. And it wasn't a lie, I and the nice doctor had a lovely conversation. Was great. Dr. Condescending prick.

"Are you sure Katie?" I nodded and turned my full attention to Robert. Trying to turn the attention away from me I asked "How are you?"  
"Me? I'm totally fine. I'm all stitched up and healing. I'm more worried about you, you're pretty roughed up. What did that monster do to you? I swear I'll hire anyone and everyone I can to find him and bring him to justice." I placed my hands on top of his clenched fists, "He didn't do anything, I promise. I escaped by jumping out of his car. That's why I'm so battered. He didn't lay a finger on me." Neither Robert nor George looked like they bought my story and I couldn't exactly blame them. After all I was with one of Gotham's most vicious and heartless villains, the idea that he wouldn't even knock me about a bit is a little farfetched, even if it was the reality.

Deciding a change of subject was overdue I rattled my brain for something else to say, the room had attained a very sad atmosphere since talking about the Joker which wasn't that outrageous seeing as it is the Joker here, mass murderer and criminal genius. Then I remembered about doctor asshole telling me my hospital bills were taken care of.

"Robert I forgot to ask, are you the same Mr. Taylor who paid my hospital bills?" I gave him a stern look as he grinned at me.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"You're such a liar! I see right through you. But in all seriousness I can't let you pay for my bills, I'm not a charity case I'm perfectly fine paying my own bills." I gave him my, hopefully, most convincing smile. Even though I was already knee deep in crippling debt, my pride was priceless.

I looked Robert dead in the eyes but was surprised when a voice came from the door to the room. "Nonsense, you saved my father from most surely death. The least we could do is pay your hospital bills seeing as through a chain of unfortunate events, you saved him and then you ended up in the predicament of being taken by the Joker. To be perfectly honest I thought we would be paying for your headstone."

"Ah Charles, I wasn't expecting you." Robert sighed from his bed, seemingly not too thrilled to see one of his other sons, but he didn't seem to notice. I looked toward him, some would say he was handsome, but it was obvious he knew that. His whole persona screamed arrogance and self-importance. Which for me, made him very unattractive.  
"I couldn't stand the thought of you being here by yourself, with only George the bore for company. But now I see you have this little vixen hidden away all for yourself." He smiled at me and I could practically feel his eyes undressing me. He came closer and held his hand out to me.

"Charles Taylor, eldest son and most attractive obviously, also the acting head of Taylor industries." I shook his hand only because I didn't want to make the situation any more awkward. "Katie Burns, only child, waitress at Antinos bar and dinner." He gave me a look of fake amusement but it made George genuinely laugh at least.  
"Forgot you were here. Are you going to move or will I be waiting here all day?" It was plain to see that Charles was a bully to George, and unfortunately George seemed to just take it. He got up of the chair almost immediately and stood awkwardly at the end of Roberts bed. I stood up and strode into the hallway fetching George a spare seat and placed it next to mine.

"Come sit next to me George, I'm getting lonely over here by myself." I smiled as he took the seat beside me and Robert was evidently pleased I wasn't passive to George. As George sat he quietly said "Thank you."

"Hmm yes, well I can't stay for long there is a business to run and all that. Reminding me that we need you back, so how long do you plan on being invalid?" Obviously Charles bedside manner was also deplorable; I know a certain Dr he would get on great with.  
I audibly sighed "Your dad was stabbed he is obviously not in a fit state to go anywhere. You should let him rest not hassle him."

Charles apparently didn't like being talked back to and gave me an annoyed look. Robert interjected thankfully before he started an argument. "She's right I'm in no position to be coming to work for a while. I thought you would be able to handle it until I got back. Unless you can't, in which case I could ask one of your brothers, if you're not up to the job."

"I can handle it, just wondering how long I got to sit in the boss chair is all." Charles leaned forward and then stood up, "Well must dash and get back to business." Without another word or a goodbye he left the room. Charming man.

"And that was Charles. Sorry about him, he can be a bit-"  
"-of an ass." I finished off. George looked a little shocked I would say such a thing. But Robert just laughed and nodded. "That's one word for him I guess." I smiled incredibly happy I wouldn't have to hide my disdain for the man.  
"I'm trying not to be rude, but is he adopted?" Robert continued laughing, unaware it was a genuine question. "That's what I've been wondering my whole life." George chimed in, over his shock of me being so candid with my opinion on his brother.

We laughed and joked for a while longer but then the nurse came in and warned up visitors hours would be over soon.

"I better be heading off too, I'm going home for a comfy night's sleep." I stood up trying my best not to aggravate my stitches in my side. "God knows I need it."  
"Oh about that," George said sheepishly "your landlord has been and gone, think it was the day you were admitted with a few bags of your stuff. Saying to tell you, that he has evicted you."He looked down, "Well there was some more interesting choice of words but that was the basics."

I dumped myself down back into the seat and sat my head in my hands. Damn voice in my head was right I'm homeless.  
_Told you  
_Oh shut it.

What the hell am I going to now….

So that's it for chapter three guys, let me know what you think :). Sorry there wasn't much action but we got to meet a few more characters who will become more relevant as the story progresses and hopefully the next chapter will be a little more exciting :).

Anywho, hopefully chapter four will be on later this week, see you then x


End file.
